James Graham's Rayman Claus is Coming to Town Part 2.
Here is part two of James Graham's eleventh movie spoof, The Year without a Santa Claus. Cast * Baby Santa/Kris Kringle - Dil Pickles (from Rugrats) * Young Kris Kringle - Dumbo (from Dumbo) * Adult Kris Kringle - Rayman (from Rayman) * Kris Kringle (Santa Claus) - Stu Pickles (from Rugrats) * Jessica - Ly the Fairy (from Rayman) * Jessica (Mrs. Claus) - Didi Pickles (from Rugrats) * Topper - Dopey (from Snow White and the Seven Dwarves) * Burgermeister Meisterburger - Admiral Razorbeard (from Rayman) * Grimsby - Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey (from Rayman) * Winter Warlock - James P. Sullivan (from Monsters Inc) * S.D. Kluger - Doc (from Snow White and the Seven Dwarves) * Tanta Kringle - Kanga (from Winnie the Pooh) * Dingle - AiAi (from Super Monkey Ball Adventure) * Wingle - Thomas O' Malley (from The Aristocats) * Bingle - Baby (from Super Monkey Ball Adventure) * Tingle - Pongo (from 101 Dalmatians (1961 version)) * Zingle - Hank (from Theodore Tugboat) * Burgermeister's Soldiers - The Robot Pirates (from Rayman) * Children - Slightly, The Twins, Cubby, Nibs, Toodles, and The Globox Children (from Peter Pan and Rayman) Transcript *Doc: So you want to know about Rayman Claus, eh? Then let's start now. *Kids: Okay, where do you start? *Doc: Well, let's start the story of Rayman Claus. It starts off when he was just a baby in his youth, only way back. *Narrator: This story begins in the Northern Countries, where there is a small city called Sombertown. Now this was a cold and lonely town, that shivered in the strange mountains with the main winds. Now the main villain of all was the wicked Admiral Razorbeard, who was probably known as King Razorbeard. *Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey: Your horribleness, I've found something discovered on your front step of the door. *Admiral Razorbeard: What is it? *Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey: Why, it's a... blanket wrapped bundle with a baby in it. *Admiral Razorbeard: What?! A baby? Aw, home cute. *Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey: Yes, he is cute. There is a note that says 'Please, Sires. Take care of our little child. And protect him from the many dangers of the Mountains of the Whispering Winds. He will only be acceptional if you give the right name. Love he needs. *Admiral Razorbeard: Take care of a baby?! Well, isn't that sweet? Why not take the baby to the orphanage office? Passengers will be waiting to pick him up. I believe this a nametag that says Claus on it after all. (Lackey obeys and loads the baby into the sleigh, which breaks away) *Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey: Aw, drat! I hope the sleigh does make it somewhere safe and sound. *Narrator: And I believe it is going to make it. I believe that is how the little sleigh ran past the cave of James P. Sullivan. Now he is the beast, who is a strange guy of the North, and has lived alone in the North Pole's Palace of Ice. The animals knew that they had to hide the poor baby and fast. So they took him to a cottage at Rainbow River Valley, and there standing in the middle, was the cottage of the friendly neighborhood characters. Elves, they might say. Kringles were their names. And as the door opened, AiAi appeared. *AiAi: Yes. Who's there? There's who? Well, wiggle my ears, and wag my tail. It's a baby boy inside a blanket. And his name must be Dil Pickles. Then I'd guess I'd better call my brothers. Thomas O' Malley, Baby, Pongo, and Hank, come over here right now! *Hank: What is it, AiAi? *Pongo: Is that a baby, AiAi? *AiAi: Yes. *Theodore: We all like babies. *Thomas O' Malley: Me too. *Baby: Oh yeah. *Narrator: They brought the little baby to the Elf Queen. (the elves bring Dil Pickles to The Elf Queen, Kanga) *Kanga: Aw, what a cute little baby he is. Here's an idea. We'll call him Dil, and I believe Dil will sleep with us, and stay with us, and drink warm coca with us. *All Five Elves: Of course we'll take care of him. He's our friend after all. *Kanga: Great idea. Now let's name him Dil. That's a nice name for him. *All Elves: Yeah! *Narrator: I guess those elfs have given that baby to their hearts. As soon as he was old enough, Dumbo sat down in a workshop while the elfs taught him how to write letters, how to read, how to write, talk, and count stars on the crystal, and how to make toys. *Dumbo: Make toys? *Narrator: Yeah, sure, Dumbo. This is one of your main articles that you're about to do. They were toy makers, with some problems, and there were no children to give them too. There were some moments with friends on the side of the mountain to explain some wins. Now they just couldn't make it past the winter storm. So... the toys got kinda stacked for some. (the toy makers are trying to build some toys, but end up stacking them on top of each other) *Kanga: It's really quite upset. We will never be able to transport our toys up to the mountain. *Dumbo: Someday, if I get bigger, I'll take them for you, Miss Kanga. *Kanga: Good idea! This will be the day, you'll see. *Dumbo: When was that, Kanga? *Kanga: Oh, that?! That was years and years ago. The Kringles were well renowned. The world's very first toymakers! First Toy Makers to the King. (singing) It's a difficult responsibility, When you an accept an appointment from His Majesty, You must strive for just the perfect quality, When you're the first toymaker to the king! All the soldiers must stand erect, Or the king don't they protect, The balls must bounce much higher, If they're to please his royal sire, The ballerinas must pirouette, Upon their musical toes, And the clowns must make a king forget, All his kingly woes! *Kanga and the Gang: It's a difficult responsibility, When you an accept an appointment from his majesty, You must strive for just the perfect quality, When you're the first toymaker to the king! *Kanga: All the sailboats must never sink, And the dollies always wink, The teddy bears be furry, If they're to gay his royal curry, The jack-in-boxes must always pop, At every regal command, And the kangaroos must learn to hop, Into the prince's hand! *All: It's a difficult responsibility, When you an accept an appointment from his majesty, You must strive for just the perfect quality, When you're the first toymaker to the king! *Narrator: And since that's why Kanga and the gang of Kringles have taught to become the toymakers, he makes such wonderful toys because he knows everything the characters do. Category:James Graham Category:Santa Claus is Coming to Town Movie Spoofs Category:Santa Claus is Coming to Town Movie Spoof Category:James Graham's Transcripts Category:Santa Claus is Coming to Town Parts